Sasquatch (Race)
Introduction INCOMPLETE Personality Sasquatches are a secretive people, always keeping a wary eye out. Many may see them as skittish or jumpy, but in truth, when among their own people and feeling secure, they can be quite laid-back. The near-extinction that drove sasquatch communities into hiding in the first place still affects their day-to-day lifestyle in a profound way, and they are slow to trust newcomers, and even slower to trust outsiders. But while they may be quick to jump away from danger, when pressed, they can be ferocious enemies. Physical Description Sasquatches are tall, muscular hominids covered in long, warm fur. They stand between six and a half and eight feet tall, weighing between 250 and 600 pounds. Their shaggy, dense fur is usually some shade of brown, ranging from a lighter beige to almost black. White fur is very rare, but it periodically appears. *Sasquatches have a number of apelike features, including a small crest at the peak of the skull, long canines, and slightly protruding jaws. Males are slightly taller and heavier than females, with longer canines, and longer, shaggier fur, particularly on the arms, which drapes in a curtain of hair when they raise their arms. Females do not possess breasts for most of the year, though they develop breasts during the summer mating season and while pregnant or nursing. Sasquatches are physically mature after 12 winters, but are usually only considered adults after 16, and some of the oldest sasquatches can live into their 70s. Relations Sasquatches generally don't interact closely with other races. They are exceptionally nervous about contact with humans in particular, due to their history of interactions with them. Some other races may be able to make peaceful contact, but it depends on the settlement in question. No race can freely walk among all sasquatch settlements, not even sasquatch. Alignment Sasquatches have strong traditions within their communities, but they also prize individuality and have many freedoms. Most sasquatches are neutral, but examples of all alignments can be found in their communities. Much of sasquatch morality is focused on keeping the clan safe. Sasquatch Lands Sasquatches can be found all through the new world. Some dwell high on mountains, others in forests, and some even in swamps. Sasquatches rarely contact humans, but from time to time a few individuals will emerge from the wild places to explore or make contact with humans. It’s believed that scattered legends from across the world may indicate that they can be found on other continents, but there is little confirmation for these beliefs. Religion Sasquatches are firmly religious, but the exact nature of their relationship with the spirits changes from culture to culture. Some have almost no formal religion, simply offering respect and appeasement to the local spirits. Others are much more formalized, naming mythic sasquatch deities and formalizing their beliefs. And still others, particularly those who have close contact with neighboring human groups, may adopt their religious structures. Language Sasquatches speak many languages, their root languages splintering into many different tongues as the sasquatches scattered and separated into isolated groups. Coincidentally, all surviving sasquatch languages are descended from the same language family, perhaps indicating some truly ancient root language. Sasquatch languages sound, to human ears, like simple ape vocalizations, hoots, whoops, screeches, and kissing sounds. However, the have a hidden depth, combining tone and sound together to create context. For example, while one particular sequence of hoots and howls may indicate movement, the tone can modify it to indicate moving quickly through water. there is no sasquatch written language, and human written languages fail to include all the sounds necessary. Names Sasquatch naming traditions vary from place to place and culture to culture. Some use descriptive names, describing unusual traits or accomplishments of the individual. Some use poetic names, comparing a child to a beautiful flower or a brilliant light. Still others combine the names of their parents into a new name, using a mixture syllables. Adventurers: Sasquatch characters are extremely strong, and have a powerful presence wherever they find themselves. But despite this, they may be jumpy, shy, and are almost always somewhat secretive about their home and history. Sasquatches make frightfully effective warriors, but most sasquatch adventurers are hunters who adapt their skills to combat, warriors being comparatively rare. Rogues are not particularly uncommon, either. Most sasquatch spell-casters are priests, warlocks, or chosen. Sasquatch Racial Traits (Advanced Race, 18 RP) * +6 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence Sasquatches are extremely strong and tough, but they simply aren’t as clever as the average human. * Monstrous Humanoid Sasquatches are Monstrous Humanoids. * Medium Size Sasquatches are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties based on size. * Normal Speed Sasquatches have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision Sasquatches can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Natural Armor Sasquatches have dense fur and tough skin, granting them a +2 natural armor bonus to armor class. * Bite Sasquatches have a natural bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage. This bite is a secondary attack. * Dense Fur A Sasquatch’s dense fur that protects them against both attacks and the environment. They gain a +4 racial bonus to fortitude saves and constitution checks to resist the effects of harsh weather.